Revenge
by Katief20
Summary: The Ashfordly Constabulary are targeted by a series of mystery attacks all centred around Aidensfield. When things progress from smashed car windows to a direct attack on one of their own, the officers are under pressure to find the perpetrator. Who could be responsible and why?
1. Chapter 1

Phil Bellamy pulled the small police panda car onto the forecourt of the garage in Aidensfield. Bernie came out to him from the small office. "Full tank is it Phil?" he asked.

"Aye, thanks Bernie."

"I've got summat you might like by the way," Bernie said. "Here, David, fill this up for me would you?"

David Stockwell who had been valeting another car, obediently came over and took the hose off Bernie, filling up the Panda as requested. Phil nodded to him but his attention was firmly on Bernie.

"Found me something have you?" he asked.

"Aye. Well, I were at the auctions yesterday and I saw this and I thought it'd suit you. I've given it a going over and its sound enough. Here, come and have a look, its round the back."

Phil followed him eagerly and his eyes lit up when he saw the car Bernie had found with him in mind. He'd asked Bernie to look something out for him a few weeks ago but Bernie hadn't mentioned it since and he'd been getting impatient. But that was forgotten when he saw the sporty shiny Mini.

"Have a sit in," Bernie invited him and Phil didn't need much of an invitation.

"I really like it," he said. "How much Bernie?"

Bernie named a price which was more than Phil wanted to pay but he didn't care, he wanted it. "Can I come round after my shift, test drive it?" he asked.

"Take it out now if you like," Bernie said easily.

Phil was tempted but common sense won. "Best not. Blaketon'd have me guts for garters if he found out." He got out of the car reluctantly. "I'll come back about five if that's okay. Thanks Bernie. I appreciate this."

"That's fine, lad, thought you'd like it."

They began to walk back toward the Panda. David had filled it up and was now putting the fuel hose back on its holder and was stood near to the car but not actually touching it. Suddenly there was an audible crack. The windscreen shattered.

For a moment the three of them stood looking at each other.

"I – I weren't touching it Mr Scripps!" Agitated David whisked his cap off his head and stood twirling it round.

"I know lad," Bernie said half listening to him. Phil had in the meantime pulled open the driver's door and gave an exclamation. He picked something up off the driving seat.

"What is it?" Bernie asked.

"A bloody ball bearing. Someone's fired a ball bearing through the windscreen."

"Aye that'd make sense," Bernie said. "You can see here, on t'windscreen where its gone through, then all t'glass round it has just cracked."

"Catapult," David said.

The two others looked at him.

"Eh?" Phil said his mind too full of what he was going to say to his Sergeant. Somehow he knew this was going to be his fault. Even though it wasn't.

"Catapult Mr Bellamy. I reckon that someone fired a ball bearing at your car with a catapult. That's why we never saw no one."

"Must have been a bloody good shot," Bernie said. He looked at Phil. "Reckon he's right though."

Phil looked around wildly. "Could have fired it from anywhere." He sighed. "Bernie, I need to use your phone."

* * *

Phil stood miserably in Blaketon's office getting a thorough dressing down as he'd predicted.

"So Bellamy, enlighten me," his Sergeant said. "When this act of mindless vandalism was taking place whereabouts where you?"

Phil sighed but knew honesty was the only way. Blaketon would get to the truth eventually anyhow. "David Stockwell was filling up the car Sarge. I'd gone round the back of the garage with Bernie Scripps to look at a car he'd picked up for me. As I walked back we heard a crack as the windscreen was smashed. Sarge, it'd have happened even if I'd been stood with the car!"

"Aye, happen." Blaketon glared at him. "But I take a dim view of Constables going about personal business on police time – my time!"

"Sarge." Phil stared at him in panic. "You're not going to - well, make this official are you.?"

"Well I could, couldn't I Bellamy?" Blaketon glared at him. "Except I've got enough paperwork littering my desk at the moment without adding you to it! Get out of my sight. Oh and tell Rowan as he's our man out on the western frontier known as Aidensfield, I want our sharpshooter found and suitably dealt with. Understand?"

"Sarge, um, thanks, Sarge." Phil backed out the door feeling distinctly fed up.

Alf and Nick sitting in the duty room gave him sympathetic looks.

"Bad?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Phil sat down at his desk. "Oh, he wants you to find the culprit Nick."

"What's he want me to do, confiscate every catapult in the village?" Nick hastily shut up as Blaketon appeared in the duty room but too late.

"I don't appreciate your manner, Constable Rowan!" Blaketon glared at the three of them. "May I point out that next time someone could be seriously hurt! I want the culprit caught and dealt with. And that means charges - starting with the no small matter of criminal damage to a police vehicle!"

"Yes Sarge." Nick got up. "I'll go over to Aidensfield and start making some enquiries."

Blaketon stalked back into his office. Nick gave Phil a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, picked up his greatcoat and headed off.

"Lucky bugger," said Phil, "he's out of Blaketon's line of fire any road."

"Take no notice." Alf said comfortingly. "Blaketon's taking it a bit personal – you know, an assault on a police vehicle is an assault on the Constabulary itself and all that business. He were never going to discipline you. Its just hot air."

"Hope Nick does find out who did it," Phil muttered darkly. "I'll wring their neck myself."

* * *

Nick decided to start with the local tearaways. He reckoned Jimmy Dugdale would be a good start. Jimmy really was a pain and had been as long as Nick had been in the village. It was mainly mischief but whilst relatively harmless mischief, interspersed with the odd bit of thieving from the village shop, Nick had always wondered if he'd progress to bigger, better things as he got older. He was fifteen now and lived with his mum in a small cottage in the village. Mr Dugdale was not around – hadn't been for years – and Jim's Mum tried to cope with her wayward son as well as working at the school doing cleaning and school dinners and the like . Ideally today Jimmy should be in school – whether he was or not was anyone's guess – but Nick thought he'd wait for the returning school bus from Ashfordly anyway. He sat patiently on the bike waiting as the bus pulled up in Aidensfield.

Jimmy did get off the bus, in school uniform with George Colman, who seemed to have buddied up with him. Nick noted that one with unease because George was generally a sensible lad and Nick didn't want him following Jimmy into trouble.

"I need a word Jimmy," Nick called over now and Jimmy sidled over. George waited by the bus stop fiddling with his bag.

"Whatever it is, Mr Rowan, weren't me," Jimmy mumbled.

"If you kept out of bother Jimmy you wouldn't have a permanently guilty conscience," Nick pointed out. "Right. Where've you been today Jimmy? Particularly about mid-day today."

"At school Mr Rowan. Been at school all day."

"I can check Jimmy."

"Well they'll say t'same. I were doing woodwork in Mr Crofton's class." The lad almost became a bit animated. "I like woodwork Mr Rowan."

Nick couldn't remember seeing the sulky Jimmy animated before. "What do you like about it?" he asked.

"Just making stuff and seeing things I've made and Mr Crofton, he says I'm good at it."

George had been listening to this last bit. "Its true Mr Rowan," he called over. "He's been in school all day. Mr Crofton's been helping him – he's making a chair for his Mum. But it's a surprise innit Jim?"

"Aye."

Nick looked at Jimmy wondering if this could be the same Jimmy Dugdale. "All right Jimmy. You get off home now. And Jimmy – you keep on with that woodwork – you could make something of yourself if you stick with it."

"I will Mr Rowan."

"And keep yourself out of bother. Then maybe next time you won't be the first one I think of when someone's making a pest of themselves."

Jimmy managed a bit of a grin at this. "I'll do me best Mr Rowan. And you won't tell me Mam about me chair will yer – it's a surprise, like."

"She won't hear a word from me," Nick promised. "I hope she likes it."

Nick watched him and George heading across the village green and shook his head barely able to believe the transformation. Then it dawned on him that was his number one suspect out of the frame. He thought for a moment then headed for the pub. It was just possible some gossip had fed its way across the bar which might give him a lead. At the end of the day smashing a car window was one thing but if a ball bearing was fired at someone they could be badly hurt. Nick knew he needed to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Nick discussed matters over the dinner table that evening.

"I hope Jimmy Dugdale is turning over a new leaf," Kate said. "He's made his life hard for his mum over the years."

"Well the impression I got was that he was," Nick said. "The problem is there's always another Jimmy Dugdale and it looks like we've got one. I just can't think of anyone off hand though." He took a sip of tea. "I'm going to check Jimmy's story quietly at school tomorrow. Blaketon's on the warpath and I can't leave any stone unturned."

"What happened was hardly Phil's fault!" Kate was rightly indignant.

"I know that and deep down so does Blaketon. Most of what he blows is hot air as you well know. I just don't want any of that hot air blowing down my neck."

"Much as I hate to say it though, I do agree with Blaketon," Kate remarked. "If whoever does this fires these ball bearings at someone they could lose an eye."

Nick groaned. "No pressure then."

* * *

Just for a day or two things were quiet but as everyone began to think the smashing of the Panda car was a one-off they had a sharp reminder.

Sergeant Oscar Blaketon had made the discovery his own, personal car was due for a service and as he was out and about in his police patrol car that day he thought he would call into Bernie Scripps' garage and fix it up.

He pulled up onto the forecourt, Bernie was under the bonnet of a car. He wiped his hands on an oily rag and walked over to the Sergeant.

"How can I help you Sergeant?" he asked.

"I've just realised I need a service on my own car Bernie," Oscar said. "Would you be able to fit it in?"

"I'm sure I can. Come into the office, I'll look in the diary."

They were in the office a few minutes. They walked back to Blaketon's car and stood, in disbelief. The windscreen and driver side door windows were smashed and it clearly was the exact same method used on the Panda. A ball bearing catapult. Blaketon white with anger picked up two ball bearings from the footwell of the car. He clamped them in his fist as he fought to control his temper. This was a step too far.

* * *

Discussing the situation later in Ashfordly Station Phil thought he could turn things to his advantage. He, Alf and Nick were sitting at their desks running over events.

"Do you think its Bernie Scripps himself, someone has a problem with?" Nick suggested.

"Well, that doesn't make sense," Alf said. "Why just have a go at police cars then? They'd be firing ball bearings at every car that stops at Bernie's if it were Bernie they wanted to upset."

"True.

"Have you read this statement of Bernie's?" Phil was saying indignantly.

"What do you mean have we read it? I took it!" Nick pointed out.

"Well then. Quote – I was in the office of the garage with Sergeant Blaketon. He had come in to see me about making an appointment for the servicing of his own car. Quote, bloody unquote!" Phil tossed the statement onto his desk. "So I stop off for petrol for the Panda, on police business, and it gets smashed and I get a rollicking because I took a minute to look at a car. He in the meantime wasn't even stopping on police business but just to sort out his own bloody car!"

"All right Phil," Nick said uneasily, glancing at Alf. Nick had wondered about leaving that bit out of the statement but had felt equally uneasy editing it. "It doesn't matter anyway the main thing is finding out which idiot is doing this."

"Well if I hear one more word about him making it official, I'll be waving this under the nose of the Inspector."

"He won't and you won't," Alf said placidly. "Wind your neck in Phil. Nick's right, we need to get to the bottom of it. And getting all irritated isn't going to help. Its clear thinking we need."

They all shut up as Blaketon re-appeared in the duty room. "Another damage report completed," he said grimly waving a piece of paper at them. "Rowan! Aidensfield is your patch! Any bright ideas on your part?"

"Its definitely nothing to do with Jimmy Dugdale," Nick said warily. "I checked with the school. Jimmy really is a bit of a reformed character."

"Leopards don't change their spots," Blaketon retorted.

"On this occasion, Sarge, I think it has," Nick said levelly

Blaketon gave a disbelieving snort. "That's as may be. But this is a priority investigation Rowan and I expect results!"

* * *

Nick was feeling pretty fed up. He stopped off for a sandwich at the Aidensfield Arms at lunchtime and was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he barely noticed Gina had a new woman helping behind the bar. When he did notice and she had gone into the kitchen Nick said to Gina, "Someone new Gina? I don't know her, do I?"

"No but you know her sister in law Mary Jessop. When Mary's brother died recently Mary invited his wife, Theresa, to come and live with her. By all accounts Theresa had a bad time – they were in Manchester and she wasn't left with a penny of her own. I needed some help here and Mary was happy to vouch for her so I gave her a job. I like Theresa, she's a good worker and heaven knows I've needed the help since me Uncle George retired."

Nick nodded. "Any kids?" he asked half thinking of the catapult artiste.

"Theresa's got a son but he's no kid, he's about eighteen," Gina said, as she moved away to deal with another customer.

* * *

That evening, sitting in front of the fire, Kate had some empathy with Phil.

"I can understand he feels a bit hard done to," she remarked.

"Yeah." Nick seemed abstracted and she looked at him sharply. "You all right?" she asked.

"Will be when I get Blaketon off my case and the only way I'll do that is by catching our catapult slinger." Nick fidgeted restlessly. "Gina's got some help in the pub at last."

"I'm glad," Kate said fervently. "Its far too much for her, on her own. Its Theresa she's took on, isn't it – her sister in law introduced me to her."

"She's got a son, Gina said?"

"Yeah but I've not seen him. I think Theresa was a bit worried – he's eighteen and needs work but there's not an awful lot around here."

"He might have been better off staying in Manchester."

"True but if Theresa's recently widowed she might have wanted him with her." Kate stretched herself lazily. "Come on, you, lets get an early night. You look all in."


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, there had been no repeat incidents but no one thought that was the end of the matter, and Nick and his colleagues still had little clue about who had targeted the police vehicles and why.

Still, Nick found plenty of other things to keep him busy and the incidents began to slip to the back of his mind a little.

This particular morning he was off to Ashfordly about 8:30. He got the motorbike out of the garage and set off. Kate had already left for the day.

Leaving Aidensfield the road began to slope down into a sharp left bend. The bike began to pick up speed going down the slope and Nick automatically pressed the brake. Nothing.

He pressed again, but nothing, there was no response from either front or rear brake. He was going far too fast into the bend and the road camber was uneven. The bike shot clean across the bend and over the edge of the roadside performing a beautiful somersault.

There was a drop here onto the rough moorland from the road with a ditch in between. Nick landed hard in the ditch but by some miracle the bike didn't land on top of him, it flew clear of him and carried on bouncing for a short way before landing on its side albeit not entirely in one piece.

Nick lay in the ditch for a few minutes while he firstly worked out if he was still alive and secondly just how much damage he'd done. When after a few minutes he realised he could move his arms and legs and nothing hurt too much, he tentatively sat up. As he did so he was aware of some bumps and grazes. He'd lost his helmet in the spill and he had a bit of blood on his face but all in all by some miracle he'd come out of it relatively intact. If the bike had landed on him that would have been a different story, but it hadn't.

He wondered if by another miracle the radio on the motorbike was still working. He doubted it but figured it was either that or wait by the road until someone came by he could flag down.

He really didn't feel like getting up just yet so half crawled out of the ditch and over to the main bit of bike with the radio on. He felt slightly sick as he looked at the bike, in so many pieces. Without doubt it was beyond repair. Then again he thought, it was extremely lucky he wasn't beyond repair either.

He put a call in, "466 to Control, receiving?"

"Receiving," said Alf's voice. Nick nearly collapsed with relief.

"Alf I've had a spill off the bike. Aidensfield Road, on the first bend past the station."

"You all right Nick?"

"I- I think so. I don't know what happened Alf, brakes didn't work…"

"Getting help over to you Nick. Do you need an ambulance?"

"No…think the bike does though."

"Beggar t'bike Nick, we'll sort that," Alf said. "Don't move around too much until we know you're all right."

* * *

Blaketon and Phil were really shocked when they saw the state of the bike. They couldn't believe Nick was genuinely relatively unhurt.

"What happened lad?" Blaketon asked crouching by him.

"I dunno sarge," Nick said trying to hide the fact he had started to shake a bit. "Brakes just didn't work. It was only serviced two weeks ago. I don't understand it."

"Sarge!" Something about Phil's voice made both Nick and Blaketon look over at Phil who was examining the bits of bike. "The brake cables have been cut! No wonder the bloody brakes didn't work!"

"Jesus Christ," Blaketon said in a low voice.

"The bike was fine yesterday," Nick said in equally low tones. "I left it in the garage last night, but the door wasn't locked. It must have been done then."

Blaketon felt really sorry for Nick then. The lad had clearly had a hell of a shock. "All right lad, lets get you patched up first and then I'm speaking to Division. Breaking glass on car windows is one thing but this –"

"Its attempted bloody murder that's what it is," Phil said grimly.

* * *

Nick lay patiently on the examination table at the village surgery as James Radcliffe thoroughly examined him. Kate was relegated to the chair in the corner, watching anxiously.

"You can put your shirt back on now," James said as he finished examining him. " You seem to have got away with it – just a few minor cuts and bruises. I think you've got a bit of gravel embedded in your hands and face so I'll get that out first, then clean and dress the abrasions. Can't believe how lightly you've got off." He put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "But you're shaken up, so rest today and tomorrow all right?"

Nick was barely listening as he put his shirt back on. "Kate how was your car this morning?"

"Fine but I only drove it down to the surgery." Then she realised what he was saying. "God, you don't think –"

"We're ahead of you there Rowan," said Blaketon appearing at the door. "Bernie Scripps is examining your bike, then he's going to check your car Dr Rowan."

"There's my MG in the garage as well," Nick said in low tones as he held his hand out obediently for James to tweezer out the bits of gravel.

"We'll get that looked at too," Blaketon said soothingly. "What's the damage here Doctor?"

"Cuts, bruises, mainly. I've suggested he takes it easy for a day or two," James said concentrating on what he was doing as he began to work out the gravel in the cuts on Nick's face.

"Well it'll take that for us to get another bike for you Rowan. I think yours is in too many pieces for even Bernie to stick back together," Blaketon said lightly. "I'll let you know about your cars in a little while, once they've been checked."

"Thanks Sarge," Nick said closing his eyes as James began to work on the cut just above his left eye.

* * *

Blaketon went up to the Police House later on. He'd been right about the police bike – it really was in too many pieces to be put together again. Bernie hadn't been able to believe that Nick hadn't really hurt himself.

Kate let Blaketon in. "How's young Nick doing?" Blaketon asked.

"Fast asleep." Kate quietly opened the sitting room door. There was a fire in the grate and Nick was asleep on the sofa, with a blanket over him. Kate quietly shut the sitting room door again and Blaketon sat down at the kitchen table. Kate poured him a cup of tea from the pot on the table.

"We got home and the shock hit him a bit," she said. "I got him settled on the sofa, gave him a hot drink and he fell asleep. Best thing."

"I agree." Blaketon took a sip of his tea as she sat down opposite him. "If its any comfort Dr Rowan your car hadn't been tampered with and neither had Nick's."

"So it was the police bike that was targeted?"

"Aye. It seems that someone doesn't like us very much at the moment." Blaketon looked down at his tea, then back at Kate. "Its gone up to Division now, of course. They might want to interview Nick and yourself later. See if you noticed anyone hanging round the house."

Kate shook her head. "We didn't." She cleared her throat. "Was someone trying to kill him Sergeant?"

"It will be treated as attempted murder, Dr Rowan."

She sat back in her chair looking shaken.

"This isn't kids," Oscar said. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Smashing a car window is mischief, cutting brake cables, well – "

"Who, Sergeant? Who in the village is capable of this?

"We're looking back at recent incidents. Seeing who we might have upset in particular. But you're right, I can't think of anyone who's capable of this. Although of course just because all this is happening around Aidensfield doesn't mean its someone who lives here."

"No, that's true."

"Which of course just muddies the waters even more." Blaketon sighed. "Well I'll get off now Dr Rowan. You'll tell Nick I called in?"

"Yes of course."

"And – well, I don't wish to alarm you but I'll lock your garage as I go. And make sure you keep your doors locked."

She nodded feeling sudden fear as she realised the very real danger they were all in.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Jessop sat down to tea with her sister in law Theresa.

"Eh, there's a right to do in the village," Mary said pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Oh?"

"Well that nice young constable PC Rowan, he came off his motorbike this morning. He's all right by what I hear but it seems someone damaged his motorbike so as he'd have an accident!"

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Theresa.

"It is. We don't have things like that round here, Theresa. Folk respect the bobbies not make trouble for them. Its not the first thing that's happened, well, you must have heard."

"About the smashing of the police car windows, yes, I've heard talk in the pub," her sister in law said then she looked up with a start as the front door of the cottage opened and her son came in.

Dressed in leathers, tall and brooding, Davey Jessop made a pretty big impression on people albeit invariably usually the wrong one. In truth Mary was not keen on having him in her home but felt she had little choice as her sister in law had been so adamant on not leaving him behind in Manchester.

"There's tea on the table our Davey," Theresa said.

"Not hungry," he mumbled sitting down at the table and staring moodily at the floor.

"Well, Mary's made it for you," Theresa said anxiously.

"Its fine, Theresa," Mary said quickly.

"We were just saying about the goings on in the village," Theresa said. "About the village bobby being hurt – seems someone damaged his bike, on purpose like."

"Hurt bad is he?" Davey asked quickly.

"Well, no," Mary said, looking puzzled at Theresa. "He's got away with it by all accounts."

"Shame!"

"Davey!" the two women exclaimed.

"The polis killed me Dad, Mam! You know that!"

"No Davey! Your Dad was arrested for being drunk and he had a heart attack in the police station. You know that," Theresa said urgently.

"That's what the polis say happened and you just believed them!" Davey said scornfully. "You let them get away with it!"

"Its not how it was Davey," Mary said gently.

"Like you'd know!" he snarled at her and she shrank back, alarmed.

"Davey!" Theresa intervened. "You can't speak to Mary like that!"

"Why not?" He got up from the table. "I'm going out!"

"But you've just come in!" Theresa cried

"And now I'm just going out!"

He slammed out of the house. Theresa turned apologetically to Mary, "I'm that sorry Mary."

"Please don't worry about it." Her sister in law took some plates to the sink and began to wash them. Theresa sighed knowing she was upset. But so was she. Something had begun to fester in her mind, a thought so terrifying that she could barely contemplate it. Davey – well he wouldn't have. Would he? He was so angry….

* * *

Nick felt considerably better the next day, just bumped and bruised. He knew Kate was far from all right however. When he got up she was at the kitchen table, giving the impression she was working. He knew her too well however.

"Hey. Have you had breakfast?" he asked her gently, sitting down next to her.

"No."

"I'll make us some, shall I?"

"I should be doing that for you."

"I'm fine, Kate."

"I know, its just –"

"Kate. I got away with it."

She nodded then sat back in her chair.

"James won't let me go out on calls," she admitted. "Just to be on the safe side."

"He's right," Nick said. "At the moment whoever this is, is just targeting coppers. But we have to be realistic." He paused.

"You can say it. I know. He might widen his target to coppers and their wives. Or their children. I knew that when Blaketon was here last night and made a big fuss about me locking the doors behind him." Kate stared at Nick. "Who the hell is this Nick?"

"I don't know love. I wish I did." He took her into his arms, holding her, trying to reassure her. But it was difficult when he felt far from reassured himself.

* * *

Davey Jessop having been out most of the night got out of bed at 11am. He went downstairs convinced the house would be empty and that his mother and Aunt would both be at work. Mary was. But Theresa was waiting for him in the kitchen, standing against the sink, arms folded.

"Leave me alone Mam!" Davey sighed.

"We need to talk Davey, this is serious," Theresa said. As Davey looked wildly at the door she said, "I've locked both doors."

"You've locked me in?"

"What is it with you Davey?" She shook her head. "Your Aunt has given us a whole new life here! And you're behaving like – well –"

"A whole new life? This place is a dump! No work, nowt to do!"

"There'd be work if you even bothered looking for it!" Theresa fought to keep her temper. "But never mind that, boy. What I'm saying to you now is far more serious. I know you smashed the police car windows. Don't argue with me. I know. And you messed with that policeman's motorbike causing him to have that accident didn't you?"

He smiled, a slow, menacing smile and she knew. Her hands flew to her face.

"Oh my dear God." She sat down slowly at the kitchen table. "Davey, its being treated as attempted murder!"

"It should have been murder!"

She reeled back from the hate and anger in his voice.

"You're not the Davey I brought up!" she whispered. "Why, for God's sake?"

"You have to ask me why?"

"Not because of your Dad! Davey you have to understand. You must know. Your dad drank, he was abusive when he drank. He hit me, he hit anyone in his way."

"You're lying!"

"No Davey. I just kept it from you that's all – I never wanted you to see your Dad like that. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you needed to see!" Theresa stared at Davey. "The police arrested your Dad for drunk and disorderly. They'd arrested him so many times for the same thing. And like all the other times they locked him up but this time he had a heart attack. I don't know why you think the police were somehow to blame. Your Aunt Mary knew what your Dad was like – that's why she offered me a home when he went. She wanted me to have a fresh start. And I would have but for what you've done!"

"I don't believe yer, I don't believe any of it!" He lifted an arm as if to strike. Theresa slid from her chair to the floor, cowering away from him. He stared at his mother in disbelief and dropped his arm.

"I wouldn't have hit yer Mam. I wouldn't!"

"Your Dad said that! He said it so many times! Until the time he did!" She huddled on the floor against the kitchen sink unable to look at the son she realised she didn't know.

Suddenly Davey couldn't stand it. He swept all the crockery from the table onto the floor in one angry movement ignoring his mother's terrified scream.

"The key to the door! Give it me you silly cow!" he yelled at her.

"On the window ledge! Just go, go!"

She broke down hysterically as she heard the door being unlocked and Davey storming out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The mood in the Ashfordly duty room was somewhat understandably depressed. Blaketon felt actually quite sorry for Alf and Phil when he left his office and walked down the corridor to find them sitting at their desks, heads down and subdued.

"Have we heard from PC Rowan?" Blaketon asked.

"Aye Sarge, he's phoned in. He's all right," Phil said.

"I made Mrs Ventress go and stay with her sister this morning," Alf said. "She's overdue for a visit and I thought it best if she's out of harm's way like for a bit."

"Probably not a bad idea. With any luck Division will pull their finger out and get to the bottom of all this," Blaketon said a bit wearily. "Until then we all need to look out for ourselves and each other. It pains me to admit it but I really don't want to lose any of you. I've got enough paperwork to do without having more added to it."

The lads managed a smile then turned back to what they were doing but it was very half hearted indeed.

* * *

James Radcliffe was vaguely surprised to call in at the Aidensfield surgery and find Kate doing paperwork.

"Didn't think you'd be in today," he said lightly sitting opposite her desk.

She sat back in her chair. "No. But truth is, Nick and I are tip-toeing around each other so much we're driving each other mad! So I thought I'd call in here for a bit."

He gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. "It must be so stressful for the pair of you."

"Its almost as if we're just waiting for the next thing to happen," Kate admitted. "I'm scared for Nick. I'm worried about the others – Phil, Alf even Blaketon would you believe. And, I feel scared for myself. Is that bad? It seems so selfish."

"It seems perfectly natural to me," James said kindly. "You know, Kate you could stay with me in Whitby if you liked. Nick too, if he would come."

"He wouldn't. You know that. And I have to stay with him. I would never forgive myself if I left him alone and something happened. But thank you for the offer."

"Any time." They both jumped as the phone rang. "I'll get that," James said very firmly.

He picked up the phone, spoke briefly and tersely then put the phone down. Kate looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mary Jessop. Found her sister in law at home in a bit of a state. Can't get any sense out of her other than she wants to speak to you and Nick. No one else."

"I'll get over there."

"No, hang on Kate. I'll ring Nick, first, get him here to meet you then you can both go over together. Just to be on the safe side."

* * *

Mary Jessop met Nick and Kate in the garden of the house.

"Its our Theresa," she said. "She didn't go to work today. She stayed home to speak to her Davey. He's been behaving – oddly. I wanted to stay too but she made me go to work. I came home at lunch and – I shouldn't have left her! I've found her all huddled on the floor like, crying her eyes out. And all she'd say was she needed to speak to you, especially you PC Rowan."

"And Davey? Where's he?" Nick asked.

"I've no idea PC Rowan."

Nick and Kate looked at each other then went into the house. As Mary had said Theresa was huddled on the floor of the kitchen, sitting against the sink.

"Theresa?" Kate moved to her and knelt down beside her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, he didn't touch me."

"Davey?"

"He made as if to hit me then changed his mind and smashed all the –" Theresa stopped indicating the broken plates on the floor.

"All right, well, shall we help you up and get you sitting on one of these chairs?" Kate asked.

Theresa nodded and let Kate and Nick help her onto a kitchen chair. She winced as she saw the cuts on Nick's face.

"You were nearly killed yesterday," she said, "and its my Davey whose responsible!"

"Davey?" Nick looked at Kate and Mary then back at Theresa. "Why would Davey do that Theresa?"

"He was so angry. His Dad, well, he were a drunk. Mary will tell you."

Mary nodded sadly "Yes, he was, that's why Mum, Dad and I became estranged from him," she admitted.

"Well he was always being arrested in Manchester. For being drunk and disorderly. And when that wasn't happening he'd hit me you see. I should have left him. But I couldn't, I had no money of my own and I was scared he'd find me if I left." Theresa wiped her eyes. "I hid the worst side of Brian from Davey best I could. And then one night Brian were arrested yet again and locked up only he had a heart attack in the police cells. And he died you see."

"So – Davey thinks the police killed his Dad?" Nick asked. "

"Yes. But until yesterday I had no idea just how much he hated the police for it and I began to wonder. I challenged him this morning and he admitted it all – the smashing of the car windows, damaging your bike. I'm so sorry."

"Where's Davey now, Theresa?" Kate asked.

"He were so angry, upset, he stormed out of the house. I- I think I might know where he's gone though."

"Where?" Nick demanded urgently.

"He likes to go up to the Crags. He's always talking about them, he loves it up there."

Nick looked at Mary. "I need to use your phone."

* * *

Within an hour an urgent party had been assembled of dog handlers and extra constables with Sergeant Blaketon in charge. He spoke tersely to Nick as they grouped around a police van getting ready to go.

"You're fit enough for this Rowan?" he asked.

"Yes, Sarge."

"All right, well, Ventress, where's that map?"

Alf produced it and laid it out on the bonnet of the van.

"We've two options, Sarge," Alf said. "Here, we can go across the top of the moor which brings us out right on top of the Crags."

"Or we can go across the valley floor and come out at the bottom," Nick noted. "And then if Davey's at the top of the crags we can scramble up to him."

"Coming the other way, scrambling down if we had to would be impossible."

"Aye. It just depends where we find him doesn't it – top of the Crags or the bottom." Blaketon chewed his lip. "Of course he might not be up there at all whatever his mother thinks."

"If he's not there God help us," Nick said.

"If he's not, we'll widen the search. We have to track him down," Blaketon folded the map. "Right. We'll divide up – half across the top of the moor coming out at the top of the Crags. Bellamy, you lead that group. The other half including you and Rowan, Ventress, with me, we'll go across the bottom of the valley and get to the foot of the Crags. If we're needed up top we can scramble up there."

"Sarge."

"And all of you," Blaketon said to his team, "take care. He's angry, upset and we know what he's capable of. So no heroics from any of you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Both routes to the Crags were about the same in distance and also fairly strenuous. By the halfway point Nick was feeling every one of his various bruises but he pressed on. Davey had to be found. He was going to hurt someone else if he wasn't stopped. Or himself.

Phil's group got to the top marginally before Blaketon's but they couldn't see any sign of their quarry on the Crag tops.

Down below on the valley floor Blaketon's group followed their path through thick woods which gave way to a wide grassy area at the foot of the Crags. Blaketon was leading and Nick was just behind him. As they emerged from the woods they stopped, stricken by what lay in front of them.

Davey Jessop lay face down at the foot of the Crags, not moving.

Knowing what they were seeing, the officers still proceeded with caution. Reaching Jessop, Nick knelt down and carefully rolled him over. He was clearly dead although Nick felt for a pulse anyway. He looked up at Blaketon and shook his head. Alf looked up at the group on the Crag tops and gave them a thumbs down sign.

"We'll get the doctor and a stretcher team," one of the dog handlers said and they set off on the long route back to the police vehicles.

Nick cautiously and automatically searched Davey. He found a wallet which he gave to Blaketon. Blaketon opened it and extracted the youth's driving licence. "ID anyway,"he said. "Anything else Rowan?"

"No note, Sarge."

"Right. So we don't know that he jumped do we?" Blaketon looked up at the Crags. "Angry, stumbling along, not knowing the Crags well. I'm happy to say he probably slipped."

Nick took off his greatcoat and covered the youth's body with it. "I think it's the version of events his mum will live with best," he said quietly. "The other version," he glanced at Blaketon, "what probably really happened, would kill her."

"Agreed." Blaketon looked down at the lad's body. "Silly bloody fool!"

"Do you think it was instant, Sarge?" Nick asked.

"I hope so lad, for his sake." Blaketon sighed. "But we'll tell his mother it would have been."

"I'll go and speak to her Sarge."

"Are you sure?"

Nick nodded. "God knows what its going to do to her."

* * *

Kate had stayed in the cottage with Theresa and Mary. They did not speak but just sat, silent and waiting.

At last the knock came on the door. Kate went to answer it but when she saw Nick there and the expression on his face, she knew. "Oh no," she murmured, standing back to let him in the house.

Nick stepped carefully into the living room. Mary and Theresa looked up and knew from Nick's expression what he had come to say.

"Theresa." Nick sat on the sofa next to her. "I'm sorry. We found him at the foot of the Crags. We couldn't do anything for him."

"He jumped didn't he?"

"We don't know that Theresa. He left no note and those Crags are dangerous - its very likely that he just slipped and fell."

She looked at him. "Would he have suffered?"

"We think, and the doctor confirms, it probably would have been instantaneous or at least he would have been unconscious even if he had survived the fall." Nick took a deep breath. "Even if he had survived very briefly, he couldn't have been saved. His injuries were very severe."

"If I'd –"

Nick took her hand. "No ifs Theresa. You couldn't have done anything to change any of this or stop it happening."

"Davey was very traumatised Theresa," Kate said gently. "He would have needed a lot of help, professional help. You couldn't have done any more, I promise."

* * *

Back at the police house Kate and Nick sat quietly at the kitchen table. After a few minutes, Kate looked at Nick.

"He jumped didn't he?"she asked.

"Very likely." Nick ran a hand through his hair. "But there was no evidence of intention. We found no note."

She nodded. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I wouldn't wish what happened on anyone but you know Kate he'd have been looking at a long prison stretch. God knows what his state of mind would have been when he eventually got out."

"He was very troubled." She paused. "I just can't help thinking, what he might have been capable of. What would he have done next if he hadn't been stopped?"

"No don't. Its over now love. No point tormenting ourselves."

* * *

"What's going to happen to Theresa Jessop?" Phil asked. He, Alf and Nick were discussing recent events in the duty room of Ashfordly Station a day or two later.

"She's told Kate she's thinking of leaving Aidensfield and going to stay with a friend in Newcastle." Nick shrugged. "To my mind she'd be as well staying put – her sister in law wants to look after her – but maybe she needs to move on."

"Perhaps its for the best," Alf said.

"Maybe. She seems to blame herself for what Davey did." Nick shook his head. "It wasn't her fault."

"What's worrying me," said Phil, "is we'd never have pointed the finger at Jessop. I mean who knows what he would have gone on to do?"

"No good thinking like that." Blaketon, coming into the duty room heard this and spoke sharply. "Dwelling on things never does any good."

"Sarge."

"At least we can all sleep easier in our beds," Blaketon remarked. "Jessop had a lot of problems and mebbe what's happened were the best thing for him."

* * *

Theresa left Aidensfield a week or so later and Nick and Kate took her to the station, Mary having tearfully said goodbye at the house.

"I feel so responsible," Theresa said as she waited to board the train. "I brought so much trouble to the village."

"No, you didn't," Kate said gently.

"And if you wanted to stay here, there's room in the village for you," Nick told her.

"Mary said that. But I need to move on. Newcastle, well, I can make something of a life for myself. Its going to be hard." Theresa paused. "Its been a long time since I've been on my own."

"You're not on your own," Kate told her. "You've got friends in Newcastle. Mary is here if you need her."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry for what Davey did."

"Its not your fault," Nick said patiently. "And in some ways, it wasn't Davey's either. He was very troubled, and I'm not sure if he entirely knew what he was doing. He'd got things mixed up in his mind and thought he wanted revenge but in some ways I'm not sure he knew what he wanted."

"Just help Mr Rowan. He needed help." She sighed. "I just realised it all too late. Anyway. Thank you both. You've been so kind and understanding."

"Keep in touch with Mary. We'd like to know you're all right," Kate said as she boarded the train.

Stepping back, they waved her off as the train pulled out.

"I hope she's going to be all right Nick," Kate said.

He put his arm round her. "I feel she will be," he replied. "Come on. Lets go home."

"Nick? I think we need some time away too."

He looked startled at her. "How do you mean?"

"Its been a tough time for all of us. I think a holiday is what we need. What about it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, do you know, I'd really like that. Come on, lets get home and we can make some plans."

Feeling as if a heavy load had been lifted, they walked out of the station yard back to the car. As they reached Kate's white Triumph Herald they stopped, shocked. The driver's window was smashed. With a slightly shaky hand Nick opened the door and then they both jumped as a voice said, "I'm that sorry Mr Rowan."

They both whirled round. It was Jimmy Dugdale with his friend George right behind him.

"Jimmy! What the hell –"

"We were just passing the ball between us as we come down the lane Mr Rowan," George said.

"And I hit it a bit hard like and it just bounced off the window and smashed it," Jimmy said sheepishly.

"We'll pay for the damage," George put in, looking down at his feet.

"Too bloody right you will! Get on home the pair of you. Come and speak to me tomorrow and we'll work out just how you're going to do that!"

The pair hung their heads and shuffled away. Nick turned back to Kate who had been struggling not to laugh at Jimmy and George's sheepish expressions.

"You're right!" he said. "We really do need that holiday!"


End file.
